


Fracture

by AutisticWriter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Broken Bones, Crying, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Pain, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Swearing, Whump, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Whilst out training, Chie trips, falls and breaks her wrist. Yukiko tries her best to look after her.[Prompt 20 – Trembling]
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie
Series: Whumptober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507148
Kudos: 10





	Fracture

It happens so suddenly. One moment, Yukiko is sat on a bench down by the river, reading a book whilst Chie does a workout nearby. And the next…

“Shit!”

Chie’s frantic, strangled shriek echoes around the deserted area, followed by a loud thump. And Yukiko looks up in time to hear another noise, the worst one yet… Chie letting out a cry of agony, gasping for breath.

Yukiko stares at her, slumped on her front on the grass, her arm pinned beneath her chest and her head turned to the other side, away from her. And then Yukiko snaps out of it, tossing her book to the side as she runs over to Chie.

“Chie, are you okay?” she says. As she crouches down beside her and gets a look at Chie’s clammy, tense face, she adds, “Sorry, stupid question.”

Chie looks awful, her face waxy and her eyes wide with pain, her jaw gritted but not hiding the shudder to her breaths. Her whole body trembles, and she just lies there, too still and obviously fighting back tears.

“Y-Yukiko…” she mumbles, voice trembling as much as her body. “I… think I b-broke my arm.”

Her eyes widen, and Yukiko lets out a small gasp. She is no stranger to Chie getting injured, but she’s never broken a bone. And even if it isn’t broken, she has never seen Chie in so much pain.

“O-Okay,” Yukiko eventually says, voice a bit stilted. “Um… can you sit up? I need a look at it.”

Chie sniffs, and Yukiko spots tears in her eyes.

“Oh, Chie, don’t cry!” she says, her heart shattering.

“I’m not…” Chie mumbles, screwing her eyes up, and Yukiko decides not to press it. “Can you h-help me?”

“Of course. I’m so sorry if I hurt you.”

With an incredible amount of difficulty and caution, Yukiko puts her hands on Chie’s waist and Chie shifts her good arm, propping herself up. As Chie hisses in pain, still shaking, they manage to get her balancing on her knees… before toppling backwards against Yukiko, crying out in agony.

“Shit!”

“Sorry, sorry!” Yukiko cries, her eyes filling with tears. “Here, let’s just get you on your back, okay…”

As Chie screws her face up, a muscle in her jaw twitching and tears leaking from behind her eyelids, she lets Yukiko move her backwards. Once Chie lies on her back, Yukiko finally gets a look at her arm… and blanches.

Chie’s sweater hides most of her arm, but the damage seems to be in her wrist. The skin at the base of her hand and around her wrist has swollen up, red and puffy with inflammation, and bruises already begin to form. And… and her bones appear deformed beneath her skin, something obviously broken and now in the wrong place.

“I-It’s broken,” Yukiko says, stroking Chie’s hair. “Should I call an ambulance?”

Chie hesitates, hating having to rely on others, but relents and nods her head. “P-Please. And… thanks so much, Yukiko.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a 100-500 word drabble, drop in a prompt at [my tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/WriterAutistic)


End file.
